battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
USPACFLT
Welcome to the USPACFLT. We are a large clan of builders who fight for peace, justice, and to aid allies. We are currently watched down upon by 2 admirals, Barron, and Danny, who both maintain our quality control standard. We would also like to point out that we are proud to have an extremely esteemed builder in our fleet. Daiki, better known as mk-karmann. We have no tolerance for impostors, (not including YAMATO287's clan, we were made first, but he had the Wikia first.) who will be eliminated, or bountied. Application ' ' To join our fleet, you must show us this: *1. What is your average Toughness, and strength, and speed? *2. Why have you come here? *3. Do you reverse your carriers? (this is a legitimate method, and it doesn't dictate if you pass or not. please answer truthfully.) *4. How well do you handle with others? *5. Do you have a Facebook account? (If you do, here's the link to our facebook group page: https://www.facebook.com/groups/520050601348269/617123108307684/) If you meet these requirements, your information will be sent to a quality controller. If you pass, you will be accepted into USPACFLT. Ranks Ranks being updated~ Admiral Barron Due to further controversy, my superiors have requested that the ranks be taken down. They will not be up until further notice. Allies *ISAF Navy *ISBA Navy Ships If you are in the USAPCFLT, feel free to put your ships on here. Nova Scotia VII(7).jpg|USPACFLT Medium Battleship Novia Scotia VII, by Daniel Sheppard Vengeance by- Naufal Prakoso.jpg|USPACFLT Vengance, by Naufal Prakoso Inferno by- Braden Kean.jpg|USPACFLT Inferno, by Braden Kean Yamamoto by- Naufal Prakoso.jpg|IJN Yamamoto USPF, by Naufal Prakoso Namiraina II by Anousack Nachampassak.jpg|USPACFLT Namirania II, by Anousack Nachampassak SeaQuest.jpg|USPACFLT SeaQuest, by Rudo Cortez USPACFLT Predator.jpg|USPACFLT Predator, by DocWeldin USPACFLT Dictator III.jpg|USPACFLT Dictator III, by DocWeldin Sinister Waltz.jpg|USPACFLT Sinister Waltz, by DocWeldin Deniim.jpg|The USPACFLT Derigon Seaman.jpg|USPACFLT Sea man cargo ship Image1.jpg|Big Momma, by Danny Watkins Yara.jpg|The Yara ship building Factory Merga.jpg|The USPACFLT Merga SeaKing_3.jpg|USPACFLT SeaKing, By Yamato287 Katana.jpg|USPACFLT Katana, by DocWeldin Kaiser.jpg|USPACFLT Kaiser, by Can Woraprat Saelo Naufal.jpg|USS Midway, by Johnny Curley Atlantic.jpg|The Atlantic is a light cruiser Mongkut.jpg|USPF King Mongkut, by Can Worapat Saelo Tempfactory.jpg|A temporary ship building factory on a man-made island 994825_202224986599760_1331632997_n.jpg|USPACFLT Conquerer, by Steven Fabian Koswara 62811.jpeg|Kirov Class Battlecruiser, by Barron Chiu 62813.jpeg|USS Missouri, by Barron Chiu 62814.jpeg|USS Midway, by Barron Chiu 62815.jpeg|USS Zumwult DDG-1000, by Barron Chiu 62816.jpeg|Kung Hua V Taiwanese future stealth corvette, by Barron Chiu 62818.jpeg|HMAS Melbourne, by Barron Chiu 62903.jpeg|IJN Ashigara, by Barron Chiu 64291.jpeg|USS Shadow, by Barron Chiu 73177.jpeg|HMS Dauntless, by Barron Chiu 73178.jpeg|USS Gerald R Ford, by Barron Chiu 73179.jpeg|USS Johnston, by Barron Chiu 79499.jpeg|USS John Paul Jones DDG-53, by Barron Chiu Yamashiro.jpg|IJN Yamashiro, by Naufal Prakoso 73410.jpg|N3 class battleship, by Daiki Fujiwara UN Peacekeeper.jpg|UN Peacekeeper (Supercarrier-Battleship Hybrid), by JD Diseños BRP Leyte Supercarrier...jpg|BRP Leyte (Future Supercarrier), by JD Diseños Nimitz.jpg|Nimitz Class Supercarrier, by JD Diseños Kiev.jpg|Kiev Class Aircraft Carrier, by JD Diseños mandirigma.jpg|BRP Mandirigma VII, by JD Diseños poseidon.jpg|Poseidon, by JD Diseños UN.jpg|UN Peacekeeper Battlestation, by JD Diseños Kirov.jpg|Kirov Class Battlecruiser, by JD Diseños mandirigma 2.jpg|BRP Mandirigma II, by JD Diseños hospital1.jpg|Hospital Ship, by JD Diseños hospital2.jpg|Ark Class Hospital Ship, by JD Diseños blue marlin.jpg|MV Blue Marlin (Heavy Lift Ship), by JD Diseños USPACFLT Grim.jpg|USPACFLT Grim, by DocWeldin Pisces .jpg|The USPACFLT Pisces with 965 armor she is currently Moleiro's Flagship Verona.jpg|A Verona class cargo ship USPACFLT Hades.jpg|Hades. By Sambo. USPACFLT Zeus.jpg|This is the Zeus. Holds 102 Jets. Can launch 7 at a time while going 135 knots. USPACFLT Prometheus.jpg|This is the Prometheus CVA-2. The second of my attack carriers, it's much better than the first. The USPACFLT Liberty IV is Moleiro's Flagship .jpg|The Liberty IV is Moleiro's Flagship USSMitchigan.jpg|The USS Mitchigan, a light destroyer currently being produced.